


yes, daddy

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, pre chapter one, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Your Mandalorian loved to tease you.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	yes, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words for this besides [follow me on tumblr](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com).

The cantina was slow tonight. You slumped yourself behind the counter of the bar and just observed the people around you. A few different species were here, but probably no more than three people were currently in the cantina. You were longing to be able to just leave, go back to your place, lay down, and sleep. You were exhausted, having a busy morning and now a slow evening. It was getting late - you had been at the bar for nearly twelve hours, from early morning to now the darkness that was night. You were bored out of your mind, needing something to help you liven up the rest of your night. 

If you could only get so lucky. The only entertainment you had right now was the horny couple in the dark corner - two of the three people currently in the cantina - who were making out and at this point, probably having sex. The third patron in the bar passed out hours ago at the end of the bar after his sixth drink or so. If it were allowed you’d have a drink just to have something to help you pass the time - but if your boss found out, you’d be fired and you couldn’t exactly not have a job. 

Silently, you prayed for your favorite patron to come sauntering in tonight. The Mandalorian started showing up at your cantina a year ago, looking for someone who had a bounty on their head. He came back a few hours later after turning them in and thanked you for the help - at first it was innocent enough, but then very quickly did it end up with you blindfolded in your own bed as he was going down on you. And then a week later - blindfolded again as he railed you from behind. So on and so forth, the Mandalorian kept coming back for more. Dare you say, he enjoyed your company. 

Or at least your cunt. 

You had an hour left until you closed up. One more hour of watching that couple in the corner fuck, listening to the drunk at the end of the bar snore. Then you could bring up the ray shield around the bar and get the _hell_ out of here to sleep.

You thought back to the last time the Mandalorian came to see you. That was about three weeks ago - yeah, three weeks. He had you tied up to your bedposts, blind folded, as he achingly slowly shoved his tongue up your pussy. You remember how slow he went - you were begging him to go faster, which didn’t work. He took his time going down on you that day, only to rip his mouth away from you right as you were about to release. 

He then fucked you into the mattress three more times that night, fucking you through each and every orgasm you had until he decided you were spent and came himself, so much that it was gushing out of your cunt when he was done and he went _back_ down on you to lap it up.

You felt slick starting to gather down in your cunt and you realized you needed this god damn cantina to close _now_. You looked back to the clock. Five minutes. You decided to say fuck it, shaking the passed out drunk on the end of the bar and telling him to get lost. You then yelled to the couple fucking in the corner and told them to scram, too. You were just about to lock the door when someone pushed it open.

“We’re closed - oh.” you said, noticing the faint shimmer of beskar in the door frame. “Mando.” you said to him breathily. 

“Hi.” he said simply, walking by you and into the bar. You sighed, happy to see him but annoyed he couldn’t wait literally five extra minutes. He made himself comfortable at the bar, watching you as you approached.

“I was just about to leave.” you said to him, going behind the bar and gathering your things, then activating the ray shield once you were on the other side of it. You gestured for him to follow you, which he did. 

“I know. I waited.” he said to you, following you back out the door.

“You… waited?” you asked, locking the door, feeling his presence looming behind you. It…. excited you. You think anyone else would be terrified, this big Mandalorian standing mere inches from them, but you weren’t anyone else. It made your cunt quiver, knees weak, and body sweat. He was so close he was practically on top of you, he could probably hear your staggered breathing. 

“Yes.” he said, simply. You nodded as you turned around, Mando moving to the side to make room for you to squeeze by him and heard off to your apartment. He followed next to you, standing close and observing his surroundings to make sure no one was going to come out and get you. 

You reached your apartment quickly. It wasn’t that far from the cantina and you were trying to hurry up and get back to do whatever it is Mando came here for. Actually, you knew he came here for you, and the thought excited you. You were already horny to begin with, thinking back to the last time he came to see you. Your keys fumbled into the lock as the door opened, you going in first with him following in behind you. Your apartment was small, just one room with a refresher attached to it. Your bed sat in what would be your living room, kitchen across from it with the refresher. 

He seated himself at the edge of your bed, watching you as you put your stuff down from work tonight, took out some leftover food that you needed to get into you. You didn’t offer him any, as you had tried before and he refused. Damn Mandalorian way and all that. It was almost unnerving though, the way he watched you in silence as you walked around your place. It was like he enjoyed just sitting there and watching you do whatever it was you wanted to do. 

“Come here.” Ah, there it was. He was tired of just sitting there and watching you now and he wanted you. Nodding, you put down your empty plate of food and walked over to him. You stood in front of him for a moment, before he dragged you down onto his iron-clad thigh. You gasped as you felt your warmth hit the cool metal under you, rubbing _right_ on the ridge of it. The Mandalorian let out a satisfied hum. “Needy? You know what you need to do.” 

So he was in _that_ kind of mood tonight. Sometimes, Mando would come in and just fuck you quickly before leaving, saying nothing as he shoved you backwards onto your bed. Sometimes, he would say a little bit to get you in the mood so _then_ he could fuck your brains out. Sometimes when you fucked, he’d whisper sweet nothings into your ear, about how you’re his good girl and how your pussy was so perfect for his cock. 

But sometimes, very rarely, he wanted you to beg. Honestly, it never was a thing until you accidentally slipped out something you never thought he would be into. You came _five_ times that night after it slipped out, and ever since then he’s developed a kink for you calling him daddy. Tonight seemed like it was one of those nights. 

You shivered as his finger tips seemed to barely brush over the cloth by your needy little cunt. He hadn’t received his answer yet, so he was resorting to his form of torture until you responded. It didn’t take him long to learn your body and what made you quiver the most after you started sleeping with him. He was a quick learner in that regard, and absolutely knew that the easiest way to get you off was to play with your cunt. You let out a moan when he pressed his thumb into it this time.

“Answer me.” he growled through his helmet, modulation sending a shiver down your spine making you moan as he pressed his thumb further along your clothed core. 

“Need you - touch me, daddy.” you moaned, drooping your head on his shoulder as his hands found their way to your hips, gently tapping the round curve of your ass to stand up. You obeyed as he dragged your pants, underwear and all down your body, leaving you to step out of them as you were dragged back down onto his thigh, gasping as your cunt laid on the cool armor. 

“Go on and ride daddy’s thigh, baby.” he purred out. You nodded and began to gently move yourself back and forth on his thigh, his thumb pressing into your nub as you moved, giving you extra stimulation. Your head landed back on his shoulder, back arched as your hips ground into his thigh, the coolness of the metal and the feeling of this thumb pressed on your nub making you moan. 

Oh boy did he know how to make you come undone. You could become putty in his hands at once simple touch on your body. It was crazy - the way that this man who you barely knew, could never see his face, could affect you and your body. You hoped he would never stop coming to you - that it would go on forever. You couldn’t imagine taking any other man’s cock after having the Mandalorian’s. No one would ever be able to compare to him. 

You shuddered against his thigh, moans spilling out of your mouth feeling heat beginning to pool inside of you. Slick was leaking out of your cunt, coating your folds and scraping along his armor as you started to move your hips faster, faster, faster. Mando hummed in response, seeing you eager to get a high and come undone on him. 

“F-fuck daddy, p-p-please…” you moaned pitifully on him, music to his ears. You didn’t know it but he most certainly had more plans for you tonight other than just getting yourself off on his thigh. His growing erection was signal to that - he was not leaving you without absolutely laying waste to your cunt. 

“You wanna cum? Cum on me, baby.” he said to you, groaning low in your ear. You came with a scream, grinding your hips down onto his thigh and rubbing your cunt and nub against the metal under you and spreading your juices all over him as you came. He encouraged you, now rubbing circles over your nub with his thumb, making your entire body shake and quiver on top of him. 

Slowly you came down, panting into his shoulder, nearly spent. Mando picked you up and laid you flat on your back, beskar looking down at you and nearly staring into your soul. You noticed the bulge in his pants and you realized you were not done yet. 

He took his time with getting his cock out of his pants. He fumbled with his belt slowly, yet quickly as he pulled at it to get it undone. His shaky hand fumbled with the rest of his pants, zipper coming undone and hands going into his pants as his large, thick cock sprung out, precome on the tip spilling out deliciously. 

He grabbed his length in his hand and brought it to meet your soaking wet, still sensitive core. He dragged it along your folds, making you moan and shiver. He let out a moan too, wanting nothing more than to just fuck into you. But he wanted to make you wait - just a little bit while he teased you. He continued to just drag his cock over your folds, soaking it with your come, making you moan. 

“You - you want daddy’s cock now?” he asked you, taking one last slow drag over your cunt before pulling back, waiting for his answer. 

“Yes - yes daddy. Please.” you cried out. He hummed in response, keeping still.

Then all of a sudden you were turned on your back, face thrown onto the pillows in front of you as his hands gripped onto your ass as he thrust his cock into you, filling you to the hilt and hitting your g-spot right as he entered. You cried out pitifully for him as he began to destroy you from behind, the sounds of sex echoing off the room as you felt the fire in between the legs start to spread towards the rest of your body. 

Oh god, if he kept that up you were going to hit another orgasm so shortly after your last one and you didn’t know if your body could handle it. Mando didn’t care as he railed into you, his grunts echoing through the room as he landed a hard smack on your ass, making you clench down onto him and a white hot orgasm take over your body so quickly that you didn’t even see it coming. 

All you could see was stars and all you could do was scream as fire engulfed your body and you convulsed against him, his cock still drilling into you fucking you through it. Liquid spilled out of you from around his cock, a squelching sound now able to be heard as you were so wet he was able to thrust into you with ease, making it easier for him to fuck you harder. 

“S-s-sweet girl - fuck…” he stammered out, rock hard inside of you as he repositioned his stance to be able to fuck you harder, if you could believe it. He was now going animalistic, feral even, trying to chase his high. He was growing impatient, as he usually did. He’d make you cum once or twice and then he’d get sick of seeing you get relief and not him. “Gon-gonna - fuck - shit - “

You felt his cock twitch inside of you, sending you over the edge as well fora searing hot third orgasm, the two of you a sight as you moaned with each other, Mando’s iron grip on your hips painful and your cunt throbbing as it was spent now from your night. 

You barely felt him slide out of you. You were so tired, exhausted, that you passed out almost immediately after the last orgasm. The only sign you had the next morning that he was here was the cloth he left on the bedside table, still soaked with a mixture of your cum.


End file.
